


Mating Day

by RuleBreakingMormon



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Talk of Inheritances, F/F, F/M, For the Pun, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is Going to be Hard, a+
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleBreakingMormon/pseuds/RuleBreakingMormon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets a mate on Mating Day. Well, practically everyone. These are the stories of some of those who do. Also staring Crosseover High School. I feel bad for the teachers there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's Mating Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eevaeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaeon/gifts).



> So basically this is SuperWhoLock without the Who and a whole lot more Marvel and DC. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Tony Stark was the most desired omega at Crosseover High. The most desired and the most talked about. The rumors that went around the school about him were almost hard to believe. Rumors about glory holes and blow jobs and wild nights that couldn't be remembered. Only Tony and a couple alphas really know the truth. Tony was waiting for his alpha. For Mating Day, where he would bond with someone that would protect, love and care for him. Oh, Tony was a romantic, but he played the whore when he wanted to....which was all the time. He always defended himself saying, "I'm looking for my alpha, I'm seeing which one can tame the beast." And the rumors stayed just that- rumors. Tony liked playing, but he liked waiting even more. 

Mating Day was going to be the highlight of Tony's high school life. Every year, at the end of June, alphas at the age 17 would write their choice of omega on a slip of paper, hand it into the office and wait for the challenges to start. Challenges were for the alphas who had picked the same omega. They would fight it out, and if it got to rough, an alpha overseer would step in. When an alpha won, the couple would go into one of the hundreds of mating rooms at a nearby facility to complete their bond. Sound proof, scent proof, and constantly kept up to standards, the rooms were made hundreds of years ago when Mating Day became official. 

Now Mating Day was two days away and you could scoop the anticipation out of the air with a spoon. The omegas were jittery and chattery, the alphas were aggressive and possessive, and the betas just felt bad for themselves. They didn't go through a Mating Day. They found their mates when they wanted to and united in marriages. 

Tony sat calmly in his homeroom seat, waiting for his room number to be given to him for Mating Day. He was positively sure that he would have at least two or three challenges over him. Others believed the same thing. Tony was being drooled over by _someone_ , but not by someone anyone would suspect it to be. 

Tony dreamed of seeing two alphas fight over him, sweaty backs curling, roaring their dominance at the other, fighting till the other drops so they could have at him. Tony's toes curled in his sneakers, thoughts of Mating Day louder than his teacher's lecture. 

~"_"~

Steve Rogers never wanted to admit to the feelings he had for Tony Stark, but he was damn sure he was going to write the omega's name on his paper and challenge the hell out of anyone who dared to take him away. No, he was not the ideal alpha. In fact, he was teased constantly on how his genes were screwed up. He was small. In every sense of the word. Short, gimpy, gangly, pale, asthmatic, but Steve wouldn't give up. He protected those who needed it, even if it gave him a couple black eyes, broken nose, cracked ribs, bruised flesh, headaches that wouldn't go away with medicine. Steve would stand up for the weak, no matter how weak he was himself. 

And that's why, sitting two rows behind his crush, he wrote Tony's name down on that little slip of paper. He would fight for him. Then everyone would see he _is_ an alpha, and that he _does_ deserve an omega. He would make Tony fall in love with him. He would make Tony proud to have him. He would have Tony. 

~"_"~

Two days later, Tony sat on his bed, staring at his room number. 

_113D_

This was the room where his life would start. He'd walk in there Tony, and come out alpha and omega. He'd bond with his partner for the rest of his life. He'd birth their children, if his alpha wanted any. He'd run the household for his alpha, if that's what they wanted. 

Tears fell on Tony's hands, surprising him. How were these thoughts plaguing him today? Of all days?? He was mating a person who would decide everything for him. He'd be the backseat driver of his own life. 

He heard a knock on the door, and his dad poked his head in. Tony quickly wiped his eyes. He may just be an omega in his dad's eyes, but he won't be a weak omega. 

"Hey son. You ready to go?"

Tony sniffed. "Yeah." His dad sat down next to him on his bed. He put an arm around his son awkwardly. 

"I remember my Mating Day," he said quietly. Tony immediately listened up. His dad rarely ever talked about his wife. "Your mom had four challenges beside me." He smiled a watery smile, looking down at his son. Tony was in awe. He'd never seen his dad like this. "She was beautiful. Wore a sundress that day. Her mother curled her hair. I remember beating down three of those alphas. I won her. She was mine. And there was something I remember her saying to me in our bonding room. She said 'You are mine, Howard.'" He paused and Tony saw his Adam's apple bob. "I was hers. I had no doubt."

He looked his son in the eye. "I may not be the best father, hell, I know I'm not. But I know you will get an amazing alpha. You will make beautiful children for him, and run a smooth house for him. I'm proud of you, Tony. I don't ever say it, but I'm proud of you. And your alpha will be proud too. Your alpha will love you no matter what, and will want the best for you. He'll fight against any and all odds for you."

Tony was crying again, and he swallowed hard. "Thanks dad. I really needed that." A few seconds after he said that things got awkward again so his dad left the room with an 'I'll be in the car.' 

Maybe he was going to be ok, even if his alpha made his decisions for him.

~"_"~

After Tony's dad dropped him off he met up with his friend Bruce. Bruce and he had Chemistry together, and it was their favorite class. But today they weren't going to Chemistry. They were to head to the gym and sit on the omega side of the bleachers. They met up with all their omega friends sitting in a group somewhat near the alphas and waving to their respective crushes. Every one was surprised to see Natasha sit with them. She never talked about her gender. Everyone assumed she was a beta. 

"But, how did you hide your scent?" Natasha glared at Molly, who shied away from her quickly. 

"Beta soaps, Mol. It's actually ridiculously easy." Her friend John soothed her with a hand on her shoulder. Tony looked around, surprised that they got all of their friends in the same spot. John Watson sat next to Molly Hooper. They were close friends with that rude alpha, Sherlock and his brother, Mycroft. All four of them were English exchange students. Loki sat next to Bruce who sat next to Tony. He and his distant cousin Thor swore they were descendants of some Scandinavian royal line, but no one believed them. Robin (John Blake) sat on a lower pew then them, along with Joker (Joshua King), who was trying and failing at getting Castiel Novak to smile. Ruby King, Joker's cousin, was on Cas' other side, but completely ignoring everyone. 

Tony was glad to see all his friends. They were the weirdest group of people He'd ever seen, and he loved every one of them. 

Principal Fury walked up to the microphone, and after shushing the students, welcomed everyone to Crosseover's annual Mating Day. 

"I know we are all excited to start, but we have to get through the rules first. These are extremely important. None of us want any deaths or pre-bonds happening." He cleared his throat, quieting the students. "Number 1: You play fair. You alphas are strong, and you need to keep yourselves in check. No going into a frenzy, you hear?" The alphas chuckled to themselves. "Number 2: Absolutely no omegas on the floor while a challenge is being carried out. After all the trouble of setting you guys up, we don't want to see you hurt. Number 3: Omegas and alphas do not cross to the other side at any point during the challenges. NO PREBONDS. It is unacceptable and unfair." He looked out to the shuffling crowd then said, "My own bonded will start with the calling of the names. Phil?" 

Phil Coulson, one of the most popular teachers for his straightforwardness and kindness to the students, walked up to the microphone. "Alright, so here we go!"

It took a while for Tony's name to be read. He saw each of his friends walk out with their alphas, a smile on every one of their faces. soon it was just Natasha, Tony, and John sitting there, the last of their group. 

"Would Natasha Romanov's alpha challenges come down to the floor, please." Natasha twitched, seeing two boys get up from the other side of the gym. Tony recognized Clint, a boy he saw with Nat every once in a while, and the other to be Paul, a football player. Clint was stout, but strong, and swift. Their challenge was over quickly. Clint won, despite being smaller. He used his size and agility to move around his opponent, and pinned him in less than a minute. Natasha didn't say a word to the two that were left, running down the stairs to hug her alpha. They left hand in hand. 

"Anthony Stark's alpha challenges, please come down to the floor." Tony looked across to floor to the alpha side and his heart seized up. A boy from his homeroom, someone he rarely talked to, stood up. It was Steve Rogers. Two other boys stood up, glancing at one another and then at Stave and chuckling. Tony knew the other two. He had eyes on them a while back, but it was a fleeting feeling. Todd and Micheal were both lacrosse players. On the top of the charts. _This isn't going to be a fight,_ Tony thought to himself. _This is going to be a bloodbath_.

They all walked down the stairs and lined up, waiting for one of the overseers to pick the first fight. And, of course, it was Steve and Todd. They walked onto the mats, waited for the bell, then launched at each other. 

~"_"~

 _Damn, this guy is huge_ Steve thought. _No, positive thoughts. That Clint guy was able to do it._ Steve stared across the mat at his opponent. Todd Fletcher, lacrosse player, top of the charts, suspended for beating the pulp out of a beta. He could do this, He could do this for Tony. He could- 

The bell rang and Steve felt his body lurch forward. He was put back in the same spot he was standing in with a firm punch to his shoulder. Pain shot across his collarbone, and he yelped out in surprise. He quickly scrambled to his feet, only to have them swept from under him. He landed on his knee, then pounded into the mat face-first. _Thank God for kneepads,_ he thought before he was grabbed by the back of the shirt, flipped and pushed into the mat so that he was staring up into feral eyes. 

"Tony is _mine_ ," Todd said it with such conviction that Steve almost believed him. Steve lifted his arm and clapped his palm onto Todd's ear, making him get up and shriek. Todd adjusted too fast for Steve to reorient himself, and was on him again, punching him in quick succession. The pain was too much. Steve could just barely focus enough to lift his arms, let alone push the giant hulking figure off of him. That's when he felt the first ripples of terror. 

And that's when the pain exploded into every one of his pores. 

~"_"~

Tony watched in horror as Todd continually punched Steve in his face. Tony may have a different choice in alpha, but no one deserved that. It was disgusting. It was horri-

A blood-curdling scream was heard through out the gym, and the overseers were about to break it up when Todd flew through the air. He landed with a thud and a grunt. Tony looked back a Steve, and what he saw made him gasp.

Steve was standing slowly, hunched over. His muscles were rippling, shifting under his skin. His shirt tore, unable to contain to growing mass of muscle underneath. The gym was so silent, Tony could hear the crack of his bones as they elongated, making him at least a foot and a half taller.

Agonized groans were issuing from Steve's mouth, making the whole spectacle horror movie. With a final cry that sent Tony's blood freezing, Steve dropped to his knees on the mat, a new man. His breathing was heard everywhere. Tony stared at him. What had just happened? 

"Oh my God, Tony," John startled Tony out of his reverie. Tony looked at John, but John was still staring at Steve, wide-eyed. "Do you know what that was?!"

"N-no..."

"Tony, that alpha just received an Inheritance." Tony chocked on his air. "My great-great-grandpa received an Inheritance. I think this is the first one in three decades at this school!"

Tony could not believe his ears. An _Inheritance?_ But, those were so rare! Tony tried to remember his biology class, and what they learned on Inheritances. It was when an a weak or sick alpha suddenly come into their real bodies. They immediately build muscle, destroy all diseases, and pack on height. No one knows why the alpha's body stalls development until the Inheritance, but every one knows that they leave it a new creature. 

Tony looked down to where Steve was standing, staring at his hands. He looked up a Tony, and he gasped again. Steve was now one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Jaw that could crack boulders, shoulders you could climb up onto, he was the very image of an alpha. Blue eyes locked with dark brown. A small smile graced Steve's lips, and then he turned toward the other alpha. It was all Tony could do to not yell out for him to smile at him again. To not stop smiling. To smile for an eternity.

~"_"~

Steve breathed in deep and let it out. He did it again, with more air. Then again and again. He felt euphoria as he used all his lungs to spill out the most terrifying roar even he had ever heard. 

Todd scrambled away he him, forfeiting the fight. The next alpha, Michael stepped up onto the mat. 

"You're still just a wimpy ass-kisser," he said to the alpha standing six inches taller than him. Steve smiled, then charged. He grabbed Michael's wrist before he could react, and spun around behind him, twisting his arm behind his back. Not knowing his own strength, he pulled to much, and dislocated Michael's shoulder. He screamed, and was then shoved into the mat with Steve on top of him, artfully, and permanently pinning him to it. 

"Mercy!! You win! GET OFF!!!" Michael yelled, and Steve got up just in time to catch a flying Tony. He was a head and a half taller than him. Tony rested his cheek on his alpha's chest, squeezing him with all he had. Steve wrapped his arms around him, lifting him off the ground. He adjusted Tony so that they were eye to eye, Tony's arms wrapped around his neck. 

"My omega," he said, with finality. His voice had deepened, leaving a surprised look on his face. 

Tony laughed, and smoothed out the wrinkles on Steve's face. "My alpha," Tony responded in kind, firmly placing his lips on Steve's. A throat cleared itself from behind, and Steve dropped Tony to peer over his head. 

"My apologies, I don't want to break this up, but you two have a room. Please escort your omega there, Mr. Rogers." Mr. Coulson was smiling, but gesturing to the doors to leave. 

Steve chuckled, leading Tony by the hand out the door. No WAY was he going to let go of him now. 

~"_"~

"S-Steve, slow down!" Tony gasped. When they had got to their room, Steve had immediately pushed Tony into one of the walls and started sucking on his neck. "We have to talk!"

"Mmmm, no talking." He responded, licking at a new bruise on Tony's neck.

"Steve-ah!- we have to-" Tony let out a breathless giggle, And Steve's nibbling on Tony's ear starting again with renewed energy. "Seriously, Steve, I need to talk to you." Steve let out n exasperated sigh against Tony's neck, and stood to his full height.

"Let's sit on the bed." He guided Tony over to the bed, then pulled him up into his lap. He kissed the omega's shoulder, and asked, "What do you need Tony?"

"I need to know that I'll have total control over my life. I want to continue going to school, and get a career. I want to have babies, but not until after high school, at least." Tony said all this into his lap, afraid of what Steve might do.

"Of _course_ , Tony!" Tony chanced a look up at his alpha, and was surprised to find shock. "I want those things for you too! You think I wouldn't allow you to go to school? What could possibly keep you from doing what you want?"

"My father was an old-school alpha." Tony explained. "He the kind of alpha the expects me to be a stay-at-home omega."

"No, Tony. No, I want you by my side when making all our life-choices. I need a strong mate, Tony. You fit the bill. I've- well, I've sorta had a crush on you since I first laid eyes on you a year ago. You were all I could think about. And now you're mine." Tony let out a sigh of relief, and then smiled widely at Steve's confession. 

"Yours, Steve. No one else has touched me, and no one else will."

"What? No one else has touched you?" Tony's cheeks burned with the admission; it was the first time he'd said it out loud. 

"Yeah, I'm, uh......I'm a virgin." Steve let out a feral growl, and flipped them onto the bed so that he was between Tony's thighs. 

"Not for long," was the hoarse whisper breathed into Tony's ear. A shudder ran it's path down his spine as Steve attacked his neck. Tony groaned as licks and nips trailed their way across his collarbone. His pants were becoming tighter and tighter, and if Steve didn't get the damn things off, he was going to-

"Steve, pants." he gasped into his mates mouth. 

"Ah, right." Steve's hands made their way to Tony's zipper, and the light brushes and touches to his cock were driving him insane. Steve finally drew down Tony's pants and briefs ("Briefs?" "Why not?") past his ass and got a hand on Tony's twitching erection. 

Tony bucked up into Steve's fist, crying out in obscene pleasure. "I'm gonna come if you don't let go!" He cried. Needless to say, Steve's hand ventured elsewhere. 

He gripped Tony by the hips and ground into him, eliciting a gasp from the smaller teen. "Fuck, Steve! PANTS!"

"Fuck!" Steve made quick work of the rest of their clothes, throwing them every which way. Now Steve could smell unadulterated Tony, adrenaline, endorphins, pheromones, the works. He breathed in deep, using his new lungs, and laid himself down on Tony, supporting himself on his forearms. He breathed in Tony's scent, right along the jaw and hitched his hips into Tony's crotch. He gasped, it was more than he could have dreamed. He told his mate this. 

"I didn't think I was going to get an alpha like you," Tony agreed. "But if you don't get that ass moving, I'm going to get it moving for you." Steve just chuckled, tangling his fingers in Tony's hair and snapping at his tendons. Tony growled, and with all his strength (because Steve was a fucking _monster_ ) pushed at Steve's shoulder until he was straddling Steve's hips. Steve looked smug. Either way, he was going to fuck Tony's brains out. Tony reached back and grabbed Steve's cock, circling the tip around his leaking hole. He spread the fluids around graciously, making sure he was well prepared. Steve was roaming Tony's thighs, gasping every once in a while when his tip caught on Tony's hole. He swiped his hands down his omega's thighs, joining Tony's and going farther. His finger breached the tight puckered hole, and Tony gasped and froze. 

"More," and with that Steve began the work of opening his omega. Tony's little moans filled the room, kept him standing at full attention. Finally, a bit later, Tony groaned out "I'm ready, God, just fuck me already."

Steve obliged him, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock with Tony's lube. "I'll take over for this part, if you don't mind," Tony said.

"Not at all, ba-gah!!" Tony slowly slid himself onto his alphas cock, breath hitching when the head made it's way entirely inside him. Tony slid himself down, taking the time to adjust. Steve was a bystander while he worked. An on-the-edge bystander, but a bystander nonetheless. 

When Tony sat down on Steve's pelvis, he sighed in relief. But Steve had had enough. He grabbed Tony's hips, forced him to stay, then slid out and bucked back in. Tony's moan drew out until it was interrupted with the next thrust. Steve caught Tony's eye, and deliberately sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting the slick that had been in Tony. 

"Oh, oh God- S-Steve!!" Tony threw his head back, and Steve's spine arched off the bed when Tony's muscles clamped down on him. In his next thrust, he curled in on himself, putting his hands on Tony's back to drag him forward so that he was faced with his neck. He latched on without remorse, ramming his canines into the soft flesh.

Tony jerked, then went completely limp. 

"I'm gonna knot," Steve said around the bruising flesh, not letting go. He thrust up once, twice, and then stilled, letting his knot expand inside Tony. His omega came when the knot stopped growing, slicking up their chests. Steve licked Tony's neck, gyrated once, then came with an outstanding force. His orgasm was sucked out of him with Tony's clenching. 

Tony slumped forward, cheek resting against a hard pec. Steve's chest was heaving, moving Tony's head up and down in his view. His body would seize every few seconds, releasing another bout of semen into Tony, and God, did Tony feel it. 

"That was...That was-" Steve was shushed by Tony's index finger. 

"Don't ruin it." They sat in silence, breathing evening out, Steve running his hands all over Tony. After a while Steve heard a soft snore, looking down to see Tony asleep. 

_Perfect,_ he thought to himself, and closed his eyes to doze off too.


	2. Molly's Mating Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure?
> 
> 100%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DoctorDetective, for asking, oh so prettily. :>
> 
> (Also, I know I'm an ass, btw.)

Molly froze in horror as she heard her alphas called down to the floor. John squeezed her hand, trying to calm her nerves. But nothing would slow her frantically beating heart.

She had been dreading this day since her mother told her about alphas. She was seven, and that day in school they had learned about the different demographics. Molly knew she was an omega; her mother called her little endearments like, my sweet omega, my baby 'mega. Her mother was an alpha who had lost her own omega. Molly was her only reason for staying alive. That night her mother explained further that one day she would find her own alpha. 

_"Like you mommy?" Her mother chuckled and pulled her farther into her lap._

_"I'm not so sure you want an alpha like me, baby. I'm your daddy's alpha. I'll only ever be your daddy's alpha, but on your Mating Day, someone will fight for you. You'll be theirs, do you understand, 'mega?"_

_Molly solemnly looked at her mother, not believing her. She didn't want an alpha if they weren't like mommy._

_"Yes, mommy."_

Now she sat sweating nervously, practically shaking in her seat. Next to her, John sat rigid, clasping her left hand in both of his on his lap. He was whispering quiet soothings in her ear, but the urge to throw up, burst into tears, and to run screaming from the hall was a powerful one, and would not release such a hold on her weak heart easily. 

_"Babe, breakfast is on the table, come down and I'll braid your hair." Molly sighed dramatically, prolonging the amount of time between leaving her room and talking to her mom._

_"Coming!" She said reluctantly, hopping down the stairs rather unenthusiastically. She sat at the table with a thump, and slowly started into the eggs and bacon her mother had prepared. Her mom walked up behind her and starting dragging a brush through her hair. After a few minutes of silence, her mother spoke up._

_"What's wrong, 'mega?" The question had traces of concern, but Molly immediately gave up any attempts at lying. When her mother spoke like that, she meant business._

_"I-.....I feel like I won't be claimed today." It came out softly, almost a whisper, and her mother stopped brushing. Her mother was quiet for a moment. She sat down in the chair next to her daughter. She gently grabbed Molly's chin and lifted her head to look her in the eye._

_"Honey, do you know what you are?" Molly looked at her mother, confused by the question._

_"Omega?" A smile spread across her mother's face._

_"Yes. An omega. Do you know how utterly important you are?" At this Molly stayed quiet. "Molly, you are_ needed _in the world. You are_ vital _to it. Unfortunately, there are only a few people who will see this. Me, your father, your alpha, and you."_

_Her mother got up and walked to the living room bookshelf and rifled for the family photo album. She bought it back to the table and opened in to a worn page. There was one picture on it, and it is of their whole family. Her father lay down on a hospital bed, tired eyes looking into the camera, a weak, but very happy smile on his face, and in his arms is an hours-old baby. Molly's mother stand next to the bed, hovering protectively and possessively over her husband and new-born child. She's looking down at them like they're the world. They both look unbearably joyful._

_"Your dad is the only person to think that of me," She says slowly, staring sadly at the picture. "You know that my birth parents died long before I could remember them, and although pop-pop and nana are wonderful, they could never give me the love of a birth parent." She looked up at Molly, tearing gleaming in her eyes, but not falling. She cupped her cheek, kissed her nose. "Molly, even if you are not chosen today, know that somewhere, an alpha is looking for you specifically. They haven't met you, and they don't need to, because they already know they love you." She squeezed Molly's hand, and got to work on Molly's hair without putting the book away._

_Molly had no idea how to feel. But something was sparked inside her, and she new that she would be able to get through this._

Molly was shaken out of her reverie when John gasped next to her. His grip tightened on her hand, and then he was three feet away from her, squeezed up next to Tony, who was pushing himself into Bruce, who was being pushed into an annoyed Loki. 

Molly was momentarily alarmed, but then the scent reached her nose. A subtle perfume, lilac, with a spicy nutmeg that defined most alphas. She turned around slowly, and saw a gorgeous woman standing in front of her. But she did not recognize her. She was stunning. Tall, but not offensively, with long brunette curls up in a pony tail. Her make-up was done conservatively, and her clothes and stance, though both ready for a fight, were impressively modest. 

What struck Molly, though, was her expression. It almost looked like she wasn't showing any emotion at all, but a small smile. It said nothing on the outside, but it did not fool Molly. She saw the upmost adoration and love beaming from her eyes. She reached a hand out, as if to shake Molly's hand. Molly stared at it, then looked back at John, but she heard a sound before she could complete the movement. Too delicate to be a growl, but it was a clear warning. Molly looked back up at the alpha, and reached forward. 

A hand shot out to grab hers, pulling her up to be surrounded by the alpha. The woman snuffled along her neck, and spoke lowly, "Hello, Molly. I'm Anthea." 

Molly's knees gave away, and the alpha smoothly carried the motion into a bridal carry. Molly's arms were locked around her neck, her face in the alpha's hair, and she was breathing hard and quick. Anthea was already moving out of the gym. 

"Molly," Anthea spoke calmly, quietly. "I need to know our room number."

Molly couldn't answer. She couldn't breathe, oh God, she was having a panic attack. "Mol?" Anthea stopped moving, pushing her face into Molly's so she could see her better.

Molly was crying, thick drop of salty tears making her eyeliner a mess. Anthea sit down right where they were, on a small patch of grass next to the sidewalk. She rubs her thumbs underneath Molly's eyes, trying to give as much comfort as she could. 

"Molly?" Molly looks up at Anthea, eyes still blurry from the tears. 

"Why did you choose me?" She managed to choke out, nearly bursting into another round of tears. Anthea brought her face up, making Molly look at her.

"Because you are my omega. I've been waiting for you Molly. You are mine." The words sounded calm, but Molly could clearly hear the possessiveness in the tone. She still couldn't believe that this stunning alpha had chosen her. It was so simple, though. A realization dawned on her. Yes! She _was_ hers!! She didn't need to worry about an alpha picking her!! She already _had_ an alpha! 

At this thought Molly started crying again, but Anthea was able to coax her into standing, and then into giving her the room number. 

Molly had tears leaking out onto her face on the short walk to the facility, but inside she was calm. Hers fears settled, and anxieties hushed, she walked hand-in-hand with her alpha. 

~"_"~

Anthea was slow, yet powerful. Completely focused, yet kind, soft. She explored every inch of Molly's body, studying every crevice, learning every freckle. She treated Moly with the greatest of care, spoke to her in hushed tones, breathed in every sigh Molly let loose. 

Molly found herself drowning in attention. She _had_ been nervous about this part, but just like before, Anthea was able to scare away any and all fears. Molly was moaning into the pillow, up on all fours, while Anthea pounded into her. 

"Molly!" Anthea breathed into her ear, sending another spasm to shoot down her spine and into her warmth. "Oh God, Molly, so tight,"

"AN!" Molly was quickly rushing toward a beautiful end, when suddenly it was harder for Anthea to push in. "Ah! Is- Is that...??"

"Yeah," Anthea moaned, pushing in again, "Yeah Mol, that's my knot. Gonna knot you so tight!"

Hands found their way to Molly's small breasts, squeezing the nipples between thumb and forefinger. The thrusts slowed, then one more push in found Anthea's knot securely wedged in Molly's entrance. Her walls clenched and undulated, working the phallus with determination. Neither of them fully expected it, and they both gasped at the sensation. It was the final push into orgasm. 

Molly screamed when Anthea bit her hard enough to draw blood, but immediately all her muscles relaxed and she fell into a hot sweaty puddle tugging the alpha along with her. Their chests heaved as Anthes tugged them into a spooning position. Anthea's arm came up between her breasts, holding her palm to her heartbeat. She licked absently at the bondmark, enjoying the lazy beats of Molly's heart. 

"Do you still want me?" came the soft question. Anthea paused, and then whispered in her ear.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the whole "alpha writes a name down" shit because I just realized how stupid and dumb and idiotic and dumb it is. There is literally NO POINT in the alphas doing that.....Tell me how you guys feel about it.
> 
> Also (I say that a lot.....), please notify me if there are mistakes!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tony in the beginning totally reminds me of Halestorm's "Mz. Hyde".....cept like.....the opposite.
> 
> (Also, they're sitting like thins on the bleachers:  
> Molly, John W, Tony, Bruce, Loki  
> \---------------------------  
> Ruby, Cas, Joker, Robin, Nat  
> \---------------------------  
> Gym floor this way)


End file.
